


Watch Us

by Feli_X



Series: Watch me [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Ice Cream, Life Partners, M/M, Making Out For The Win Because Oral Kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reminiscing, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Connor starts to pick at the tape across the top, not wanting to damage the bag and finally it pops open and he looks inside. A small black velvet box sitting at the bottom and a note resting by the side, his thirium pump squeezes as a thought occurs to him and he quickly shoves it away. He knows Hanks very strong views on the subject and there's no point even entertaining the idea.





	1. November 6th

"...Pardon Lieutenant?"

Connor's staring at him, eyebrow raised with a bare white hand resting on his terminal. They'd been asked in to do some overtime, Connors abilites as an negociator had gotten back to their peak over time and Jeffery's had asked them in to question a suspect. Hank wasn't happy about losing out on his sunday but Connor - using said perks - had managed to get them the monday off in exchange. 

It'd still fucked up Hanks plans though, the morning had been hectic and it wasn't till mid afternoon that things were just starting to settle back down. He'd spent the morning mulling over the past year and how much better Connor had made everything. Before he'd met that fucking android everything had lost meaning, days blurred into one another between murders and hangovers. It'd been an abyss and Hank had been one step... no... one bullet from ending it all. 

Then his stupid, caring, over protective android had come along and changed everything. The last year had been sobering - literally. Hank had a fair grip on his alcohol intake, sometimes he'd slip and sometimes a case would take too deep a toll but everyday life without it had gotten easier. He has Connor to thank for that, even if it got on his nerves at first. 

And with Connor... the year had been fruitful for androids too, they finally got equal rights to humans and when the choice to have a last name came along Connor hadn't hesitated in asking to share Hanks. His plaque now reading 'DET C. ANDERSON' had stirred up a bit of commotion at first but it had died down eventually... except from Gavin who seemed to make it his lifes work to get under Connors synthetic skin. 

There wasn't any point trying to hide their reantionship when they were sitting at the same desk with the same last names plastered across them. Jeffrey had been wary at first, workplace relantionships weren't strictly against the rules but they were frowned on, they complicated things. If Hank got into an argument with Connor they would both come to work with a shitty mood, it didn't happen often but living together and working together without having arguments is damn near impossible. But they worked hard, knuckled down, always had each others back and eventually Jeffrey warmed to the idea, months had passed since then and things were going well. 

And at home they were even better, Connor had been insatiable at first... even in Hanks teens he hadn't been as sexually active as he was in their first months together, but things had slowly cooled off to a comfortable pace. Connor's exhibitionist streak never wore off, even now he'll try and get himself off near Hank without him knowing, it was a like a game to him. Hank can't count the amount of times he'd been watching TV with him under the blankets only to hear Connor moan as he came out of the blue. Hank couldn't deny that knowing Connor was coming always made him hard though.

Hank had flat out refused to do anything even remotely public in the begining but eventually Connor wore him down - as he always manages to do when he wants something - and Hank had sucked Connor off in the work bathroom. The first time barely lasted a minute because someone came in and Hank had nearly choked on Connors load in the stall. They didn't do it often, Hank knows his android will only start getting bigger and better ideas, so he saves it as a treat. 

Connor also didn't short out anymore, turned out a lot of androids were having problems with being forced to reboot after coming, so when Connor found the upgrade needed, he'd installed it right away. Stasis was different too - for Hank that is - Connor would continue to breathe now, it wasn't a big change for his android but Hank couldn't deny it had creeped him the fuck out. 

It'd been one hell of a year and if Hank had gone back to tell himself that night at Jimmy's bar that the puppy eyed android sent by Cyberlife would be the best thing that ever happened to him... He would never have believed it, hell he'd probabaly have kicked the shit of himself. 

Right now it was the 6th of November, around 17:00. Nearly everyone's gone from the office and Hank's still waiting, arm outstretched with a cardboard bag dangling from his fingers. Holographic purple foil covers its surface with a small sticker adhesive bow stuck the side.

"I said, happy birthday Connor" 

His android just blinks, LED stuck on yellow "I don't... have a birthday"

Hank rolls his eyes and decides to lean over divider and place the bag down on Connors side of the desk before sitting back down. 

"Well tough shit you have one now."

Connor smiles but still looks confused as his skin flows back over his hand before picking up the bag. 

"Why do you think my birthday would be today?" 

Hank leans back in his seat, a mixture of good and bad memories playing in his minds eye. 

"The night we first met and the..." Hank clears his throat, not really wanting to bring it up "...interrogation fucked up. You came back later that day and said you were a new model, since then you haven't had to change that - which I'm fucking thankful for... I figure that today is your birthday"

Connors cheeks tint their familiar blue as Connor runs his thumb across the bow "I'm impressed you remembered the date... I guess when you think about it that way, this could be considered my birthday"

"Well come on... open your present Con" Hank keeps his voice even but the anxious twisting in his stomach has his leg jogging under the table. 

~~~

Connor starts to pick at the tape across the top, not wanting to damage the bag and finally it pops open and he looks inside. A small black velvet box siting at the bottom and a note resting by the side, his thirium pump squeezes as a thought accurs to him and he quickly shoves it away. He knows Hanks very strong veiws on the subject and there's no point even entertaining the idea. 

He flicks his eyes up to his partner, he's smiling and eagerly watching the bag. Connor runs scan and picks up Hanks abnormally high heartrate and increased tempreture. It only makes the thought come back and Connor struggles to push it back. 

He pulls out the small box and paper, unfolding it to see a hand written note in Hanks signature messy script. 

  
**~~~**   
**Connor.**   
**You know how I feel about marrige. It's like a goddamn curse.**   
**The only wholly good thing that came from mine was Cole.**   
**And I lost him. Still not a day goes by I dont miss my son.**   
**But you have helped me in ways I cant begin to explain.**   
**Youve given me a reason to live again**   
**I may not say it often enough but I do love you.**   
**I just cant ask you to marry me when all its done is bring hurt.**   
**But I want to share the rest of my days with you Connor.**   
**Will you be my partner for life?**

**P.S. It goes on your middle finger.**  
~~~  


Connors hands are shaking by the end and he hadn't even noticed the saline dripping down his cheeks. He'd try to speak but it feels like a lump blocking his vocal unit as he looks up at Hank, sitting there somehow both red faced and pale. 

He looks back down to the box and tenderly pulls up the lid to reveal two plain silver rings nestled in silk, it's obvious which ones his, being the smaller of the two. He picks it up and slides it onto the middle finger of his left hand before turning back up to Hank, still unable to speak and just nods. 

Hank lets out a shaky breath and Connor passes the other ring to him, watching as Hank slides it on to mirror his own then rests his hand palm up on the table. Connor doesn't have to think twice and takes hold of it, squeezing his literal partners hand. 

They sit like that for a while with Hank brushing his thumb over Connors band until someone closes a filing cabinet and Connor almost jumps out of faux-skin. Hank was obviously surprised too but not as much as connor and chuckles softly before speaking. 

"I love you Con." Hank doesn't say the words often and after the rings it would all but bring Connors to his knees if he hadnt been sitting down.

"I love you too." The words are easy and feel wonderful on his tongue. 

"You know I have a second half to your present... Markus invited us to the opening of his wing in the art gallery. It's tonight at eight, not usually my kinda thing but I thought you might want to go" 

Connor smiles "That sounds like a nice evening, I would like to go, yes."

Hank takes a deep breath before huffing it out "Well, better finish this shit up then so we can go home and get ready."

Connor nods in agreement, retracting his dermal layer before placing it on his terminal and continues with the report. It takes him longer than usual, his heads still swimming from Hanks present and he almost considers manually typing it down a few times.


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think it'd look good on you..." Hank feels his androids hand brush over the top of his thigh and laughs at the obvious attempt to get past his defenses. He takes his partners wrist and places it back down on the bed
> 
> "Ha. Ha. Nice try Con, but there's no way I'm tying my hair back. It wouldn't suit me."
> 
> Connor rolls onto his back, looking at Hank with his LED flickering yellow "You haven't even tried it Hank. My preconstruction software is highly reliable and I happen to think it'll look great on you."
> 
> "No."

It's 18:42 by the time they finally get home and Connor heads straight to feed Sumo, ruffling up his fur as the saint bernard begins devouring his meal. "Sorry we're late Sumo" Connor pours a glass of water out into Sumos neighboring bowl to top it up. 

"Jesus, we were almost an hour late. We're lucky he didn't start eating the furniture." 

Connor snorts at the mental image of Sumo trying to eat the couch "That would be quite the feat, even for him Hank"

"Well he's eaten enough shoes..." Hank chuckles dryly and heads towards the bathroom, door left open as the shower switches on. 

Connor slides free of his coat before returning to the kitchen for a snack, he'll have to empty his container before they head out so it's a good opportunity to indulge himself in something sweet. The android leans down and pulls out a drawer in the freezer, rummaging around before pulling out a small tub of chocolate ice cream. He doesn't usually like to eat anything that isn't stored at an ambient temperature but it's not going to be in him more than half an hour if everything is on time. 

Connor grabs himself a spoon and slides off his shoes before settling down on the bed, accessing the TV to check the news. He takes his time eating the ice cream, letting each scoop melt in his mouth before swallowing. He doesn't often eat chocolate and he found this particular brand uses a decadent mix of cream and chocolate liquor. Nothing of interest is on the news so Connor changes channels over to a documentary, he's seen this particular one before but there's not much else on. 

11 minutes later the shower is cut off and Hank walks into the bedroom, towel not round his waist but busy drying off his hair, the silver band on his partners finger catching the light from outside. It sends a warm shiver through the android and his thirium pump gives a slightly harder squeeze on the next beat. 

Hanks face disappears into the towel as he dries his beard off, speech muffled "I left that cleaning stuff out for your tank thingy" Hanks fingers tap on his chest, it's on the wrong side but Connor knows what he means. 

"Thanks. I'll go do it in a minute, I haven't quite finished yet"

~~~

"Hmm?" Hank looks over, his eyes falling to the small paper tub in the androids hands "Ah."

Hank opens up the wardrobe and starts flicking through his shirts, none are very... plain but he settles for one that's dark blue mottled with white and black - it could pass at an art gallery. He grabs a pair of black pants, boxer shorts and socks before sitting on the end of the bed to continue drying his hair. 

He feels the bed shift and looks over his shoulder to see Connor now on his stomach, feet rested on the pillows and head laying on the space next Hanks thigh. Hank might've felt self conscious being viewed completely naked from this angle had it not been his android. He used to worry about Connor being put off but he's seen Hank from almost every angle by now... including from behind a couple times when Hank'd been drunk enough to get experimental with his then equally intoxicated partner.

It'd been... interesting. Only a little painful at first but once things got going it was good. Connor gave him plenty of time to adjust and knew how to hit just the right spot over and over again- probably from all the practice he had himself. It's still not Hanks preferred position and thankfully not Connors either... but it's good to mix things up.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by Connors voice below. "Hmm... you should tie your hair back tonight"

Hank scoffs "Fuck off." 

"I think it'd look good on you..." Hank feels his androids hand brush over the top of his thigh and laughs at the obvious attempt to get past his defenses. He takes his partners wrist and places it back down on the bed

"Ha. Ha. Nice try Con, but there's no way I'm tying my hair back. It wouldn't suit me."

Connor rolls onto his back, looking at Hank with his LED flickering yellow "You haven't even tried it Hank. My preconstruction software is highly reliable and I happen to think it'll look great on you."

"No."

"Haaaaank..."

"No." Hank laughs, finding it amusing that Connors so hell bent on this. 

"What if I do something in exchange?" 

"I don't think there's anything you can offer that you wouldn't want yourself" Hank knows the kind of 'offer' his partner's implying.

There's a moments silence and he's sure Connors given up till he speaks again and hits a low blow. Damn that androids negotiation skills. 

"Well... you said it's my birthday Hank. Won't you do it for me today?"

"Uuuurrrghh..." Hank lets out a long drawn out groan, he can't really say no to that. "Fucking fine, I'll do it but only because it's your birthday."

Hank half-heartedy glares at the delighted, smug-as-fuck grin plastered across Connors face by his leg and rolls his eyes at the android.

"Thank you! ..You know having this birthday privilege is pretty handy... it'd be a shame not to utilize this to it's full potential. I have another favor to ask"

Hank forcefully snorts, shaking his head in disbelief "Fucking hell Connor. You're gonna make me regret this, I think it's all going to your head"

"Well... I don't know about _it_ but I was rather hoping _you_ would" 

Hank chuckles, leaning round to smirk at his android "Oh so thats what's on your mind, don't know why I'm surprised."

~~~

Connor turns his head to press a kiss to Hanks thigh, hairs tickling the tip of his nose before smiling back up at him "Well, you're sitting there naked... you can't expect me to behave myself under the circumstances." 

"I don't know what you see in all this" Hank moves his hand along the length of his torso but let's out a warm chuckle as he speaks. "But... if it really does it for you then I guess I should count myself lucky"

"You most certainly 'do it for me' Hank" The android winks and reaches up to coax Hank down to kiss him. Connor has a soft hum in his throat as their lips meet, letting a hand wander into his underwear and starts stroking himself. The movements are languid, slow and Connor uses his thumb and curled forefinger to massage over his glans. He let's himself get lost in the heat of Hanks mouth, the thought that soon it could be wrapped round his cock makes his stomach coil delightfully as his thoughts roll by like fog across a harbor.

He loves watching his human... though not as much as Connor likes being watched himself. Hanks usually wrapped in many layers of clothing; shirts, jackets and coats but only Connor gets to see him laid bare. He knows his partner like the back of his hand but he will never tire of it either, Connor could close his eyes now and create a near perfect replica in his minds eye... and it'd never even begin to compare to seeing him in person. The shifting of muscle below his Subcutaneous tissue is almost hypnotic at times... it's not faked like the androids illusion of muscle, it's all real, natural, human and Hank. 

He loves Hanks slight beer gut and the way his nose sinks in against it when Connor goes down on his human. Loves tangling his fingers through Hanks messy mop of hair as Hank goes down on him. He loves the way he get's to see the expressions on Hanks face no one else would even dare to imagine him capable of. He loves every single cell of Hank with every fiber of his being.

And right now he loves the way Hanks tongue feels in his mouth, massaging into his tastebuds. Connor can taste the mint from his toothpaste and wonders if Hank is picking up the chocolate from his indulgences earlier. All too soon for Connors liking he has to pull back, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed when he checks his internal clock.

 

"It's eighteen minutes past seven... we still need to finish getting ready and there may be traffic on the way there... if we are to make it on time we might need to... hurry things up a bit" Connor forces an apologetic smile to his partner. 

Hank laughs and gives Connor a look of mock exasperation "Oh, I gotta hurry up and suck you off have I?"

"...well... you don't have to but I'm fairly close..."

Hanks eyes drift lower across the androids body and Connor loves the little look of surprise that crosses his partners features for moment. He revels in that moment of realization that he's been caught playing with himself. Connor twitches in his palm as that tickle of thrill works it's way through him. Whether Hank is completely caught off guard by his actions or lets out a barley audible huff of disbelief, it always hits Connor right in the gut.

"Sneaky fucker..." Hank murmurs under his breath as Connor pulls his hand free and starts unbuttoning his pants. 

"Seven twenty..."


	3. Birthday Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches Connor start to free himself from his pants and gently paps his hands away before sliding his thumbs under the waistband and removes both his jeans and underwear. Hank unbuttons his partners shirt, trailing kisses up his torso with each additional button undone then leaves it open, Connors purple tie draped back across his shoulder.

Hank doesn't know how Connor manages to get away with it. He should have been able to feel something, he'd been making out with him for fucks sake. But no, Connor always manages to fly under Hanks radar. You'd think Hank would find little tell-tale signs of his android rubbing one out but the times Hank does manage to twig on it's normally because Connor wants him know.

He watches Connor start to free himself from his pants and gently paps his hands away before sliding his thumbs under the waistband and removes both his jeans and underwear. Hank unbuttons his partners shirt, trailing kisses up his torso with each additional button undone then leaves it open, Connors purple tie draped back across his shoulder.

He lays down on his stomach between Connors legs, calves rested on Hanks back and gently cups the androids cock in his palm before slowly dragging his tongue from base to tip. Connor lets out a quiet huff and squeezes his legs round him for a moment before his partners hand threads itself through his still damp hair, twisting his fingers into the strands and pushes himself up against Hanks mouth. 

"Don't tease... we don't have... the time..." 

Connors grinding himself into Hanks face between words and Hank would be lying if he said he wasn't getting off on it. It doesn't last for long though because his partner carefully eases Hanks head back, fingers still woven through in his hair and presses the the tip of his cock to Hanks lips, gently applying pressure till Hank caves. Connors cock slips into his mouth and pushes his hips up till his head nudges the entrance to Hanks throat then pulls back whilst keeping Hanks head in place.

His deviant android repeats the motion a couple times, quiet moans from above till the hand comes free from his hair and Hank feels a small wave of relief. Connor has a tendency to forget he has a gag reflex, unlike his partner who has on more than one occasion knelt between Hanks legs, throat slack for hours warming his cock. 

Hank takes back control and cups his hands over the top of his androids thighs and starts slowly bobbing his head up and down Connors length, suctioning him into his mouth. Hank rubs his tongue along the underside of his partners glans every time he gets to the tip, then pushes back down as far as he can comfortably go, feeling Connor bump the back of his throat. 

He can hear the soft huffs from Connor further up the bed, the android still trying to buck his hips up into Hanks mouth. He's not sure how long Connor was getting himself off before this but he's already making those intoxicatingly lewd moans that signals he's about to come. 

Hank takes a firm grip on Connors hips and pushes down, knowing if he doesn't put some weight down on them Connor will more than likely end up finishing in his throat - he can't be coughing all night. Hank speeds up the rhythm of his head movements but keeps them shallower, tongue massaging along where the thick vein that runs along the underside of Connors dick meets his corona and it's only a few more seconds before his partners cum is being pumped into his mouth, cock twitching against his tongue. 

Hank keeps a light suction as Connor finishes, feeling his androids legs slowly slip off his back and licks the tip of his tongue across the slit before swallowing. Hank lifts his head and is pleased with himself for the look on Connors blissed out face, LED pulsing a lazy dim red, then yellow then blue. 

~~~

Connor lays there a soft haze, floating through his thoughts as he rests in the semblance of an afterglow, he feels a little jolt as Hanks tongue swipes up his now highly sensitive head then relaxes again, letting out a lazy, contented sigh. 

He wishes he could just lay there and bask in the residual pleasure but Connor forces himself to work through the slow process of his systems and checks the time. '19:28'. He needs to move in the next 2 minutes to make sure he'll ready for seven fifty and lets out an irritated groan.

"I don't want to move..." He complains, turning to rub his head into the bed covers, they always feel so good after climax... something about the smooth but subtle texture of cotton. 

"Then don't. We can stay home." Comes Hanks voice through his lightly fuzzed out audio processors. 

"No... we have to go. It's Markus' night." Connor groans and eases himself up, little dots of static still flittering about his vision. He gives a dopey smile to Hank, forces himself off the bed with a wobble, heading off to the bathroom. Connor turns on the cold tap, filling his hands with water and splashes it over his face and it gives his systems just the right shock they needed to get him back into focus. 

He opens the cupboard, wetting a flannel with warm water and his cleaning solution before wiping his spent member clean, dropping it into the hamper once he's done. Connor then turns to the mirror and places a hand below his right collar bone, pushing in a panel to expose his container. It's full of analysis fluid and liquid ice cream, not the most appealing sight. He pours it into the toilet before filling it back up with warm water and more of his cleaning solution. He places a hand over the opening and shakes it, pours it out and repeats the process three more times before he's satisfied and after giving the outside a quick dry, clicks it back into place. 

"Hey Hank?" Connor calls over to the bedroom, looking under the sink for a small bottle of cologne he saves for special occasions 

"Yeah?"

The reply is a lot closer than the android had been expecting and Connor looks round to see Hank now almost fully dressed, save for the buttons on his shirt still being undone. 

"Oh. Have you seen my cologne? I placed it at the back of this cupboard but it's missing"

Hank laughs and picks the bottle off the side of the sink "I already got it out. Hmm, must've done a number on you if you didn't notice it."

"Maaaybe..." Connor chuckles and takes the bottles from Hank before leaving to the bedroom. He puts on some underwear, socks and retrieves his purple tie laying on the ground next his shirt. Once he has all except the tie on, Connor picks out a white dress shirt, a dark brown waistcoat with vertical lines of gold colored thread from the wardrobe and puts his black jeans from earlier back on. The android brings his tie with him back to the bathroom and Hanks finishing brushing his teeth. 

Connor smirks to himself for the reason why before leaning into the space not occupied by Hank in the mirror to put on his tie. "Seven forty three. I think we are gonna be on time"

Hanks swishing mouthwash and instead of answering, makes eye contact with Connor in the mirror and nods.

Connor applies one squirt of cologne either side of his collar then leans himself against the wall waiting. Hank spits out the mouthwash, rinses with water and does up the buttons along his shirt before turning round, palms up and arms slightly out by his sides

"Alright?"

"You look great..." Connor smiles warmly and repeats Hanks pose "Me?"

"Fucking perfect" Hank doesn't hesitate a second and it makes the androids cheeks flush up again 

"You go wait in the car I'll be out in a minute. 

The android raises an eyebrow, LED spinning yellow in the mirror before settling back to blue "Ok, don't be too long". 

Connor heads out into the living and bends down to give Sumo some scratches goodnight before heading out. He doesn't know why Hank asked him to go first but he's soon waiting in the passenger seat, checking on the time in the corner of his vision. 19:48 

"Come on..." No sooner have the words left his lips that the drivers door opens and Hanks chucking himself in the car. Connor realizes why and a wide smile makes its way across his face. 

Hanks hair is tucked back in a loose bun, aside a few locks that were too short and Connor finds his cheeks heating up from the sight 

Hank turns to him, slightly flushed and Connors pretty sure he's a bit embarrassed. 

"What..? You asked me to... so I did." 

"I was right... " Connor smiles and leans over to kiss Hank, catching his bottom lip. "I love it"

Hank scoffs and kisses him back "It's ok for today, for your birthday."

The android chuckles, settling back in his seat as Hank pulls out the drive and towards the Gallery. Connor spends most the journey staring at the silver band on Hanks finger around the steering wheel. As the street lamps go by they reflect off the metal, glinting it gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired yo, sorry if there's errors. I havent slept in like 2 days xD


	4. Hank & Connor Art (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fanart  
> Hank with his hair tied up  
> Connor succ Hank  
> And a fluffy pic

since it was kinda requested~  
I'm very pleased with how this turned out 

I was extremely fucking tired when I drew this before and once I woke up i realised how bad it was so tried to redraw it :)

and one more I finished about half a day after I uploaded these two


End file.
